Somewhere In the Middle
by Cadence's Way
Summary: A young man tries to let go of the love that is slowly driving him mad, but when he has one last chance to save her, how will decision affect both of them. MontagueOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Somewhere In the Middle_

_It does not matter what is fair,_

_Light or Dark,_

_Black or White,_

_It all fades to Gray in the end._

_And only at the center,_

_Will you find Knowledge._

"Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?"

Her soft voice drifted over Alexander like a thick cloud. He was utterly confused by her ambiguous comments. His dark eyes stared at her, unbelieving. She was not as beautiful as when he first laid eyes upon her, certainly the dungeons had taken their toll on her looks. Her long dark hair was full of snarls and shined with grease under the lantern's light. Skin that used to glow like moonlight was graying, drawn tight over projecting bones. She had lost a significant amount of weight…not to say that she had ever been heavy. The rags she was clad in hung loose on her frame. He noticed bite marks, bruises, and several large cuts on her arms and neck, and inwardly wished he had discovered her whereabouts sooner. She need not have suffered as she had during the past six months. He would have seen to that. Surely, she had to know this.

"Why didn't you ask for me? Why didn't you tell one of the guards? They would have never left a Lestrange to die in the dungeons!" He was irritated and could not hide it, not that he had ever been able to hide anything from Ismene. She had seen through him from the first day they met at Hogwarts, her, an upstart 6th year Gryffindor, and him, a brooding 7th year Slytherin with a shiny, new Dark Mark.

"And ruin your glory of delivering the only child of Reduald and Cassandra Lestrange?" she laughed bitterly. "Spare me the dramatics, Alexander. You have waited for this opportunity since you first discovered my true identity."

Her comments only increased his agitation. She was right and both of them knew it. From the moment he had discovered her secret, his hands had itched with the anticipation of revealing her presence to the Dark Lord. Using the information to blackmail her, he had insisted Ismene spend every free moment with him, in order to keep a close watch on her. At first, he looked at her as a prize that he was clinging to, but over time he grew to care deeply for her. Only with the invasion of Hogwarts and her subsequent disappearance had he realized that he had fallen for her.

"Dammit Ismene, it isn't like that! I waited for you for five hours! Why didn't you come? I could have protected you!" He had warned her of the invasion, believing that she would turn to him for safety. Five long hours he had waited in the Forbidden Forest, suffering in the pouring rain, and constantly reassuring himself that she would come. She had to. He loved her after all. Alexander had never actually said it aloud to her, but surely his forewarning her of the attack must have let her know.

"What would you have done Alexander, hide me away?" she asked wearily.

"Yes!"

She sighed deeply, and he watched her smooth her chapped hands together. "It never would have worked…you know that. Someone would have figured it out eventually, and then they would have killed you as well."

"Rubbish! Your father pulled it off," he replied angrily, pacing the narrow confines of the stone-walled room.

Her eyes narrowed with resentment. "Only for fifteen years...then Lucius finally found them."

"Lucius? As in Lucius Malfoy?" Alexander asked incredulously.

"The one and only. I watched from the landing upstairs as he murdered both of them. My father always used to disillusion me whenever we had customers. That's the only reason I'm still alive." Ismene thought back to that day. Peering over the dusty railing of her parent's run-down apothecary, she had seen the flashes of green light and then a man with white blonde hair leaning over the still bodies of her mother and father.

Ismene had been broken-hearted, but she had made sure to follow the instructions her mother had given her in case anything had ever happened to them. Taking the sealed letter from where it was hidden in her parent's room, Ismene had felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at her mother's curly handwriting.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

A few hours after sending the letter off with an owl, the wizened old wizard had appeared and spirited Ismene to Hogwarts. There Professor McGonagall and he had decided that it would be best if she was placed under an assumed name into Gryffindor. Surely, no one would suspect the daughter of a Lestrange to be amongst the lions, and so she had become Laurel Patterson, a quiet 6th year Gryffindor.

"Why didn't they fight him? Surely, they had to know what he was planning to do?"

Alexander's harsh words broke through her reverie and she gazed up at his hulking figure. "That's the thing about using Polyjuice Potion…they never knew it was him until it was too late." A single tear slipped down her dirty cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Ismene," Alexander whispered as he knelt in front of the wooden chair she was sitting in. "It doesn't mean they would hurt you now."

"You're a fool Alexander Montague," she spat. "Bellatrix hated my mother for taking Reduald away from his brothers. I'm sure she would love to take out her revenge on me!" Her eyes softened when she saw the sadness reflected in his dark eyes. He was such an enigma, cold and unfeeling towards everything and everyone except for her. After the first time they slept together, he had confessed that it unnerved him to no end that she could see his every emotion, but some how he liked it. Ismene could still picture the knit of his brow as he tried to justify these new feelings aloud, and then his gentle kiss when all his words failed, and all she could see in his eyes was sincerity. She had begun to fall in love with him right then, even though she knew it could never be.

Alexander could see the resignation in her amber eyes. More than anything, he wanted to pick her up and carry her out of this dirty place, never to look back. He had spent the past six months carrying out his duties; leading raids, torturing muggles, interrogating prisoners, and all the while searching for any sign of her. He even had Warrington and Pucey on the look out as well, and it was Adrian that finally got wind of her present location.

"Why did your parents refuse to join the Dark Lord in the first place?"

"My mother didn't believe in sides. She thought there was a middle to everything and that only through knowledge would you find the true balance."

"Ravenclaw through and through, huh?" he asked, and she nodded in return. "What about your father though…he was a Lestrange for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, but he was also a Slytherin. His own means came before anyone else's, and what he wanted more than anything was my mother. He was obsessed with her and did what it took to keep her," she answered, her voice laced with sadness.

Alexander sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his curly hair. What was he to do? The situation seemed hopeless from every side. He rubbed his eyes, bleary from the constant darkness of the dungeons. How had she survived in this hole? The air was putrid and permeated with the stench of death. Alexander felt himself growing nauseous. He needed fresh air, but hated to leave her like this.

Ismene saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "Go Alexander, it is not wise for you to be here. The other guards will get suspicious."

"I can't leave you here…not like this." He looked disgustedly at the dirty floor, soaked with water and urine. A thin mattress with a threadbare blanket was the only other contents besides the wooden chair. By the door, a wooden bowl with bracken water and moldy bread lay unceremoniously. The room was fit for mudbloods and muggles…not her.

"I've suffered through much more in my time here then just filthy accommodations and meager food," she said quietly. Noting the mix of surprise and guilt in his face, she added, "I don't need your pity."

"Ismene…"

"Please just go. Go and don't look back." Ismene tried to keep her voice even, hoping not to betray her true feelings. It would be safer for him this way, she reasoned. Ultimately, if the Dark Lord found out that Alexander was hiding her it would be his death, and she could not have that on her conscious.

He hated hearing the coldness in her voice. All he wanted to do was help her. Why couldn't she see that? "You don't mean it," he challenged.

She lifted her eyes to his face. "I most certainly do. Why do you think I didn't come to you before the invasion? I don't love you, Alexander." She paused but continued to gaze unflinchingly at him. "It was all pretend. I never cared for you and I never will." Watching the range of emotions flit across his face, surprise, doubt, then anger, Ismene felt her heart breaking. It would never work she reminded herself. This was the only way to keep him safe. As long as she knew that he lived and breathed, that was enough for her. "I figured out early on that as long as I could keep you satisfied you wouldn't go telling anyone my secret." Ismene saw the disbelief in his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Did you honestly think I could love someone like you? You're a Death Eater, nothing more than a heartless, cruel monster!"

"You're lying!" he shouted, all the well clenching his hands into fists.

"Not anymore." Ismene continued, knowing that her words would bring him pain, but ultimately they would prevent his death. "Do you know how hard it was for me to let you touch me? Having your slimy fingers all over me made me want to vomit and every time you kissed me, I wished I was kissing a corpse instead! You disgust me Alexander Montague."

Silent rage coursed through Alexander's veins. _How dare she lie to me? Fucking bitch! To think…I honestly thought I loved her. I was willing to give up everything to save her. But it was a ruse…she used me, played me, all to keep herself safe, and now look at her; bruised and beaten. _His anger boiled over and Alexander spat at Ismene's huddled figure. The discharge hit her right below her eye and slowly dripped down her face, mixing with dirt and tears. Without a further word, Alexander turned his back and walked out of the dungeon room.

Ismene listened to his footsteps echo down the stone hallway. When they faded out, she flung herself on the dirty mattress and let the wrenching sobs that had been threatening to unleash ever since he had appeared earlier, overtake her tiny frame. She didn't know how long she cried for, but exhaustion slowly took hold of her and she fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Chapter 2

"Avada Kedavra!" Alexander watched with grim satisfaction as the dirty muggle fell unceremoniously to the ground. He sighed and pushed the strands of his dark, curly hair out of his eyes.

"Time to go?" Cassius Warrington asked as he joined Alexander in the alley behind the muggle hospital they had just attacked.

"Round-up everybody…I'll cast the mark. We'll meet back at headquarters," he answered curtly. Cassius nodded and turned to gather the other Death Eaters. Montague threw his wand up and murmured, "Morsmordre." The Dark Lord's mark roared to life over the Hospital, shining eerily in the night sky. Sighing again, Montague touched his Mark and apparated back to the castle.

After meeting quickly with Lord Voldemort, Montague returned to his home to relax. The large Edwardian manor was empty, save a few houselfs. His parents had relocated to France, as his father was in charge of fighting insurrection abroad. Making his way to the library, Alexander slipped off his outer robes and mask and dropped them on the floor. Pouring himself a liberal serving of firewhiskey he recollected over the past few months.

Ever since he had walked out of Ismene's cell, he had thrown himself full force into his work. Tonight had been the 23rd raid he had led in the past 40 days. He was rising rapidly through Voldemort's ranks, due to his diligence and extreme dedication, but Alexander didn't care. He just wanted to stay busy, for when he was idle, all he could think about was her.

Alexander sat in his favorite armchair by the fire and leaned his head against one of his hands. Gods, he missed her. She haunted him day and night. He had tried so hard to hate her, to put her from his mind for good, but it was to no avail. Ismene was always there, and he found himself often lapsing into a meditative silence, imagining her and remembering all of the time they had spent in each other's company…all but the last time. Alexander groaned inwardly. Her words had hurt more than undergoing a thousand Crucios. He had actually felt tears well up in his eyes! So disgusted with his weakling behavior, he had forced himself to undergo a rigorous and relentless training program, reserved for only the most qualified Death Eaters. It had almost killed him, but he pulled through and finished. The only thing he did not succeed in was eradicating her from his mind.

The flames in the fireplace crackled loudly and took on a greenish hue. Alexander looked up to see Adrian Pucey's clean shaven face looking out at him. "Mind if I come through?" he asked.

Alexander shrugged and within seconds, Pucey stepped out from the marble fireplace and dusted himself off. Helping himself to some Ogden's, he chatted easily. "I heard tonight was a success."

"Yeah, it went fine."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me about it?" he drawled.

"Listen Adrian, I'm not really in the mood for chit chat."

Adrian Pucey looked long and hard at his friend. He had known Montague since they were both in short pants, constantly trying to get their little hands on their fathers' wands. Over the years they had formed a close friendship, but recently something had changed. Over the past few months, Montague had been slowly distancing himself from everyone. Adrian had never seen him this troubled before. That's why he knew he had to tell Montague the news.

"Their going to kill Ismene," he said simply.

Alexander's head snapped up and he gazed unflinchingly at Adrian. "What? Who?" he sputtered.

"In a couple days." Alexander was still staring at him incredulously, so he continued. "I got the orders this morning. The dungeons are going to be cleaned out in a few days. All muggles are to be killed. Mudbloods and other inhabitants that are still alive are to be brought to the Dark Court for auction." Adrian turned his eyes from the fire to the face of his pale friend. "You know one of them is bound to recognize her. You said yourself she was the spitting image of her mother's picture."

Alexander nodded slowly, the news cutting deep into his heart like a freshly sharpened blade. "Bellatrix will want her revenge," he added quietly.

"Yes. She'll take her grudge against Cassandra out on Ismene."

"And Ismene will die."

"Yes." Adrian watched with interest as Alexander turned his focus back to the dancing flames of the fireplace. The silence in the room remained unbroken except for the quiet crackling of the fire.

"I have to get her out of there."

"Are you sure you are prepared to do that? It's a huge risk you would be taking."

"I can't stop thinking about her, Adrian. She plagues my every waking thought and every dream at night. I've tried to leave her behind, but I can't. I need her. I love her."

"Then we better hurry up and get scheming," Adrian said as he clapped his friend on the back and got up to help himself to more firewhiskey.

"Scheming?"

"You don't think I was going to let you pull this off alone?" Adrian chuckled. For a brief moment, Alexander grinned and Adrian saw a bit of the man that had disappeared.

* * *

Ismene coughed hard and pain ripped through her dislocated shoulder. Tears dripped down her face slowly mixing with the pool of snot and blood. She tried to push herself upright on the mattress, but her strength was gone and she collapsed, utterly exhausted. Slowly, her eyes closed and she prayed for death.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 3_

_Flashback_

They twirled across the marble dance floor, perfectly in sink with the music. From across the room, Alexander watched her with narrowed eyes, drinking in her perfection. In his opinion, she was clearly the most beautiful woman in the room. Ismene's dark hair was swept up in an elegant twist, showcasing her long, alabaster neck, and her deep brown dress robes brought out the color of her sparkling eyes. Over the sounds of the orchestra, he could just make out the light, musical sound of her laughter, and Alexander found himself clenching his fists in anger. She should be here with me, he thought to himself. It drove him mad to see her in another's arms, smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world. He wanted to rip her from the bloody moron's grasp, and wrap his arms possessively around her. Someday, it will happen, Alexander thought idly.

The animated couple danced past him, and amber met blue. He quickly and nonchalantly inclined his head towards the entrance hall, as he held her gaze. Her smile at her partner never faltered, but Alexander saw the flash of understanding in her eyes. It took all his strength not to grab Ismene's hand right there and pull her out of the room. Instead, Alexander excused himself to his fellow Syltherins and headed out of the Great Hall.

His steps echoed loudly off the walls as Alexander walked quickly towards his rooms. As Head Boy, he had a private suite in the upper levels of the castle. Striding through the portrait of Merlin, he tossed his outer robes on an armchair and paced back in forth in front of the fireplace, awaiting Ismene. She appeared a few minutes later, a slight flush on her cheeks, and looking in high spirits. Ismene smiled warmly at Alexander, as he crossed the room quickly and took her in his arms.

"And what's this all about?" she giggled.

"Nothing…I just wanted to see you."

"Liar." Smoothing away a few stray, curly dark hairs from his face, she laughed, "You just didn't like seeing me dance with Weasley."

"While that is most definitely true, I did in fact wish to see you," Alexander answered, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Why?"

"So, I could dance with you." Alexander took her hand in his. "May I have the honor?"

Ismene's eyes widened. He never ceased to amaze her. So dark and angry towards the outside world, but with her…with her he was every bit the opposite. She placed her other arm on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her in a silent waltz across the wooden floor of his private common room. He gazed down at her, adoringly. Ismene seemed to lose herself in his eyes. They were simply mesmerizing, the purest, deepest blue. It was like being swallowed whole by the calming waters of the ocean.

_End Flashback_

* * *

That night seemed so long ago, as if it hadn't even taken place during this lifetime, Ismene thought bitterly. Her head ached savagely from the most recent beating she had endured earlier this afternoon and her stomach growled from the lack of food. Careful not to jar her shoulder too much, Ismene rolled onto her back and stared up at the pockmarked, stone ceiling of her cell.

She knew change was in the air. The guards had been especially brutal the past few days, and she had seen scores of lifeless bodies being dragged past her cage. Spring cleaning one guard had referred to it as. This could only mean that her days here were slowly dwindling to an end. In a strange sense, she actually welcomed the idea of death. To be free of this tortuous existence would be a blessing. However, once upon a time, this had not always been her rational of thinking.

Ismene was never quite sure when it had happened, but during the latter stages of her relationship with Alexander, she had felt herself believing a different future was possible. At night, curled up in his strong arms, she found herself thinking that perhaps the Potter boy would eradicate the Dark Lord and Alexander and she could be free to love one another openly. She imagined a different life…a life without an alias and with him. Even in the bleakness of her present situation, the picture she conjured of him presiding over the breakfast table, reading the Sunday papers in the library, and playing with their dark-haired children brought a smile to her cracked lips. He would be a good father, terribly strict but very devoted. Their sons would look just like him, tall and handsome in an aristocratic way. Each child would attend Hogwarts, and when they eventually settled down and had a family of their own, they would all come to tea on Sundays so that Ismene and Alexander could dote on their grandchildren.

A soft sob escaped into the darkness of the cell, as Ismene tried to put these pleasant images from her mind. It would never be. Not now. It was towards the end of the school year, when the Dark Lord and his followers attacked Hogwarts. Alexander had warned Ismene and told her he could provide her with sanctuary. No one ever need know of her existence. She could still see the earnestness in his face as he made her promise to meet him in the Forbidden Forrest. But, of course, she had never made it there.

Despite her love for Alexander, Ismene knew she had a duty to warn Professor Dumbledore of the impending attack. The aged Headmaster had thanked her and alerted the Order, but they had underestimated the number of Death Eaters that would be involved. Lord Voldemort and his followers slaughtered the opposition and those that survived left early in the battle in order to spirit Potter into hiding.

Ismene had just returned to her rooms, when Gryffindor Tower was blasted open. A large Death Eater stunned her as she stood gaping at the portrait hole, and she had fallen unceremoniously to the ground. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but when Ismene regained her senses, her hands and feet were bound. Wiggling around, she could make out a number of bodies spread out on the crimson carpet around her. Some wore shocked looks and were bound as she was. A few stared glassy-eyed at the ceiling, and she knew these to be dead. Ismene had recognized the same lifeless look that she had seen on her parents' face in death. Several adults in black cloaks prowled amongst the rows of boys and girls, requesting names and blood status. When Ismene was approached she supplied her pseudonym and answered muggleborn to the second question. It was a definite risk she was taking, but Ismene figured they would be more likely to kill off the muggleborns right at Hogwarts. In this manner, she hoped to avoid any encounters with her aunt or uncles. She was only too sure that Bellatrix's torture would be worse than a quick Avada Kedavra.

_Flashback_

_Ismene's father hurriedly apparated into the house and placed her down gently, whispering, "Good girl."_

"_Reduald, what are doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for nearly another hour," Cassandra remarked as she entered the small living room._

_Running towards her mother, Ismene giggled, "Mommy, I saw a stranger that looked just like Daddy today!"_

_Cassandra's head snapped up and she wore a fearful expression as she spoke to her husband. "What? Was it one of them?"_

"_Yes. It was Rabastan. I don't think he got a good look at Ismene, but he definitely saw me." Silence engulfed the room, as Reduald wrapped a worried Cassandra in his arms. After a moment, he placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "We must leave and soon."_

"_Do you think they will come here?"_

"_I don't want to chance it."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Oy, what are you two doing down here on a night like this?" Goyle asked as he lumbered down the dungeon hallway towards Montague and Pucey.

"Do we need a reason?" Adrian drawled, lightly fingering the handle of his sheathed wand.

Goyle sneered and spit on the ground. "It's not often members of the elite grace us with their presence."

"If you wish to maintain your current existence, I would suggest you continue on your way," Alexander growled fiercely.

Pucey gave his friend a mildly perturbed look before returning his attention back to Goyle. "Listen Greg, it would be a shame if anyone found out about that incident between your sister and the mudblood…I don't think your parents would be too excited to learn their only grandchild is in fact a halfblood and not Crabbe's." Adrian smirked, knowing how much Gregory Golye cared about his only nephew.

"You wouldn't," Goyle challenged, fear evident in his expression.

"I'll forget I even mentioned it as long as you forget seeing us," he answered confidently, gesturing to Montague and himself.

With a sneer and a grunt, Goyle moved past the older men and continued into the depths of the dungeons. Alexander took the lead and headed left towards Ismene's cell.

hr

Ismene could just barely make out the dark shapes moving around her, as she tried to push the cobwebs from her eyes. She felt lost within a deep fog, a fever coursing through her body, causing her body to drip with cold sweat. Strong, calloused hands pulled her upright and brushed damp hair off of her face. A wave of dizziness swept over her, and she felt herself struggling to remain erect. As she stumbled, the hands came back and held her forcibly in place. Through the heavy fog in her brain she tried to comprehend what was happening and prepare herself. Where they going to rape her again or beat her? So much torture had been reaped upon her broken body. She just wished they would kill her and be done with it. Then maybe she would have some peace at last.

"She's sick," a gruff voice whispered.

"I know," someone answered curtly. "Here put the invisibility cloak on her while I hold her still."

The voice seemed familiar and Ismene tried to work out its owner. _If only she could see them clearly. _Ismene tried to turn her head, but her captor tucked it securely against his chest.

"Please be still, Ismene. I promise it will all be over soon."

This time the voice awoke a million memories within her and she knew at once who held her so firmly. "Alex," she croaked.

"Shhh! Tell her to be quiet, Montague."

"You need to be silent, love," he soothed, as he smoothed his hand over her greasy, tangled locks.

_He mustn't do this! It will be his death!_ But Ismene could not longer fight back. The dungeons had taken their toll on her and she collapsed against the soft fabric of Alexander's cloak.

"Where is she?" screamed a shrill voice. "Are you sure it's her?"

Hearing the approaching voices, Alexander glanced up in horror at Adrian. Adrian shook his head and quickly hid the invisibility cloak inside his robe. The cell door banged open and the torchlight from the hallway illuminated the maniacal face of Bellatrix Black Lestrange. She stopped abruptly, shocked at finding the other two Death Eaters in the cell with the lifeless body of a young woman. Behind her appeared the faces of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked menacingly.

Alexander stood up, his shadow falling over Ismene. "Pucey and I were attempting to interrogate this prisoner, but she fainted before our questions were answered."

"And just what were you inquiring about?" Bellatrix slipped into the cell like a Black Widow spider, her beady eyes never leaving Montague's face.

"We have reason to believe she is not a muggleborn, but a pureblood hiding behind a false name."

"Really," hissed Rodolphus, as he came up behind his wife. "And just where did you procure this information?"

"I was able to deduce it from the ramblings of a former Hogwarts Professor and Order member that I had the privilege of entertaining the other evening," Adrian drawled.

"Snape is this true?" Bellatrix asked curtly.

Severus Snape gazed at his two former pupils wondering if they spoke the truth. He knew Pucey had been involved in the torture and killing of Professor Flitwick two nights ago and that both he and Montague appeared to serve the Dark Lord faithfully. Unfortunately, Severus had played the role of a spy for too long. He knew even the most dedicated servants could be hiding their duplicity. However, this did not seem to be the case. He nodded, confirming their alibi.

"Fine. We'll take her to the Dark Lord together."

"You haven't even looked at her yet, Bella," Rabastan reminded his overzealous sister-in-law.

Bellatrix reached down and grabbed the girl by her hair. Thrusting the young woman's face into the light, she laughed, "Tell me she isn't the spitting image of Cassandra."

Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at their niece, shaking their heads in agreement. Rabastan thought it was as if she was a ghost. Ismene reminded him exactly of how Cassandra had looked the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, long before she enticed Reduald away from their family. Ismene had clearly inherited Cassandra's long, dark cascading curls, little nose, and a heart-shaped pout. If and when she opened her eyes, he was betting they would be the color of golden amber.

"Cassandra?" Alexander inquired, careful to keep his tone even. His expression remained blank, hiding the pain that was tearing away at his insides. _How could he save her now that Bellatrix knew she was alive?_

"My dear sister-in-law, Cassandra Alana Margarite Fellows," Rodolphus answered curtly. "The one and only reason there are no longer three Lestrange males alive today."

"Pick her up," Bellatrix ordered.

Rabastan stepped forward and slung Ismene's small body over his shoulder. "Gods, she smells like a bloody toilet!"

Bellatrix fingered a lock of Ismene's hair, her face flushed with delight. "Looks like she's had quite an adventure down here in the dungeons. Silly, little girl, thinking she could ever escape my notice. Come, we'll take her to the Dark Lord now."

Adrian gave Alexander a meaningful glance before following the Lestranges and Snape out of Ismene's cell. The group made their way through the dungeons and up into the hallways of Lord Voldemort's stronghold. The doors to the receiving hall were open and several Death Eaters were crowded around the Dark Lord's throne. Voldemort eyed the group with interest and gestured for them to step forward. Montague bowed low and kept his expression blank as Rabastan dropped Ismene to the ground like a rag doll.

"And the meaning of this?" Lord Voldemort inquired, gesturing at the unconscious form of Ismene.

"Forgive the intrusion, my Lord," Bellatrix soothed. "We have found my niece."

Voldemort gazed down at Ismene's bruised body with interest. "Reduald and Cassandra's daughter?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"How very interesting." The Dark Lord twiddled his long spidery fingers. "It appears that she has been the recipient of our fine hospitality," he mused. Pointing his wand at her, he hissed, "Ennervate."

Ismene twitched and then slowly sat up. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth hanging open in shock as she took in the scene around her. Seeing the Dark Lord she blanched in fear and Bellatrix let loose a mad cackle.

"What is your name, child?" the Dark Lord questioned, his eyes glowing like hot coals.

Ismene hesitated and then whispered, "Ismene Lestrange."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell

Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed

--Holy Water

Big & Rich

Chapter 4

Alexander's hands shook as he poured the last of the Firewhiskey into his tumbler. The evening had started out with such promise, but had slowly collapsed around him. Seating himself by the fire, he leaned his head against his hand and swirled the amber liquid in the crystal glass. She should be here, right now, by his side. When he had risen that morning, he thought it would be the last time he would wake to an empty bed.

"Bloody Bellatrix," he roared, as he threw his glass into the marble fireplace.

"At least she's not dead," Adrian drawled from behind him, where he lounged on the sofa.

"It would probably be better if she was." Alexander shook his head in dismay. "Set to marry her Uncle…I still can't believe it."

"Nor can I. Did you see the look on Bella's face when Rabastan proposed the idea?"

"Yes, if looks could kill he would be in a million pieces right now."

"I was quite surprised at Rabastan's proposition."

Alexander had been bloody shocked when Rabastan spoke up about Ismene's fate. He calmly explained that although Ismene may look like Cassandra, she was in fact a Lestrange, and the last new blood of the family. He questioned Snape about Ismene's work while at Hogwarts to which the Professor begrudgingly admitted that she was a talented witch. Rabastan then performed a fertility spell and the Dark Lord's interest peaked when he saw the positive results.

"_And what do you propose Rabastan?" Lord Voldemort inquired._

"_My Lord, it seems a shame to waste what could be the last opportunity to repopulate the ancient House of Lestrange."_

"_What?" shrieked Bellatrix. "Sully our family with the blood of a betrayer?"_

"_She is not Cassandra, Bellatrix!" Rabastan bellowed. "Ismene is a Lestrange!"_

"_My Lord, I must protest," Bellatrix pleaded._

"_Enough!" hissed Voldemort. "Rodolphus, what say you?"_

_Rodolphus looked thoughtful for a moment. "As much as I wish for the child to pay for Cassandra's betrayal to our family, I believe Rabastan is correct." Bellatrix yelped like a wounded dog, as Rodolphus continued, "If what Snape says is true, it would be a mistake to kill a gifted, pureblooded, and fertile witch. Rabastan is still at an age where he may get sons. The House of Lestrange will carry on."_

Much to Alexander's chagrin, the Dark Lord had agreed. Thankfully, due to Ismene's poor health and appearance, the wedding would be put off for a few weeks while she recovered. With a blank expression on his face, Alexander watched as Rabastan escorted a dumbfounded Ismene from the room.

* * *

"What in Hades were you thinking Rabastan? Have you gone completely daft?" Bellatrix shrieked as she chased after her brother-in-law. Rabastan didn't pause, but continued up the staircase towards his quarters dragging his niece in his wake. "I asked you a question! How could you do this? How could you be such a bloody idiot?"

Rabastan whipped around, dropping Ismene to the marble floor like a rag doll. "Shut up Bellatrix! Not everyone answers solely to you! Ismene is still a Lestrange and I have my reasons for what I have done. If you don't like it go take it up with the Dark Lord," he spat furiously. "Get off the floor, girl," he added, kicking Ismene in the side with his boot.

She scooted up quickly and followed her Uncle, anxious to be away from Bellatrix. They arrived at a set of double oak doors and Rabastan silently undid the wards and then shooed her inside his rooms. The chamber they entered was decorated elegantly, with high wood walls, a roaring black marble fireplace, and several leather couches and chairs. Rabastan slung his robes over one sofa and called for his houself.

"Zita!"

The houself appeared with a crack, dressed in a filthy tea cozy. "Yes, master," she cowered, bowing down so low, that her snout nose grazed the wooden floor.

"Take my niece and clean her up. She is not allowed the use of a wand or to leave the castle."

"Of course, master, whatever master wishes." The houself latched onto Ismene's wrist and dragged her through a smaller sitting room, a bedchamber, and finally the bathroom. She wasted no time in stripping Ismene of her dirty clothes and pushing her into the tub. For the next 40 minutes, the houself scrubbed, washed, and rinsed Ismene until her skin glowed pink. The whole time Ismene never said a word. Her body seemed numb, a side effect of the last hour's events. She couldn't believe she had been promised to her Uncle. It had to be some sort of sick nightmare, but no matter how hard she pinched herself she did not wake up.

She was dried and dressed in a thin gauzy pink nightdress and matching robe. It took the elf several spells to unsnarl Ismene's long hair, but soon it cascaded down her back in loose, shiny waves again. The elf returned Ismene to the main parlor, where Rabastan sat eating supper at a small cherry table. The look on his face as he took in a clean and fresh Ismene was one of pure shock, but quickly he shuttered it behind his usual, indifferent demeanor.

"You must be hungry, my dear. Please, sit and eat," he said, offering the chair across from him.

Ismene sat precariously on the edge of the chair, glancing uncertainly at the elaborate spread. Carefully, she dipped her spoon into the soup and raised the hot liquid to her lips. Blowing on it, she sipped it cautiously, slowly drinking in the wonderful, full flavor. They ate in silence and occasionally Ismene caught Rabastan staring at her with mixed emotions.

"You look so much like her you know," Rabastan remarked. Ismene coughed and choked back a mouthful of broth. "You mother and I were good friends. We met our first year on the train to Hogwarts. In fact, we shared a compartment together. At the time, I was trying to avoid my older brothers…you see, me being the baby of the family, they used to pick on me. I hated it when they would make a fool of me in front of the older students. Your mother understood. She had several older siblings and they used to do the same to her. Cassandra never mocked me. She was my best friend for many years. I even fancied myself in love with her," Rabastan chuckled and drew his long fingers through his dark hair. "But by then, I had already made the mistake of introducing her to Reduald. I never thought he would be an issue, being almost four years older, but he was smitten with her from the beginning." Rabastan paused and smiled at Ismene. Reaching his hand out, he beckoned for her to come closer. As if she was in a trance, Ismene pushed back her chair and soon found herself standing next to her Uncle's seat. He took her small hands in his and brushed his fingers lightly over the bruises and cuts that marred her alabaster skin. "I told her once, you know…that I loved her. Reduald had graduated the year before and I thought he was out of her life for good. What a fool I was! I knew they corresponded, but I convinced myself that it was nothing serious, that she loved me, so I told her. Do you know what she did Ismene?"

Ismene shook her head dumbly. Rabastan smiled and stroked her cheek and then moved his hand down her neck where his nails sunk into her tender skin and his hand tightened, shutting off her air supply. "She laughed at me! Can you believe it? I pour my heart out and the bitch laughs at me! She told me she could never love someone like me…someone that gave themselves to the dark side without even a thought."

Ismene's eyes bulged and she choked trying to draw in a breath of air. Rabastan shook her by the neck and then dropped her to the floor where she lay gasping. "What your mother told me next, I could never forgive her for. Cassandra told me that Reduald had proposed and she had accepted him, but had made a condition. She had made him promise not to become a Deatheater! Ignorant Ravenclaw harpy! Always prattling on about finding a happy medium through knowledge…absolute rubbish if you ask me! I should have known better…I should have known she would betray me. She tore our family apart!"

Ismene glanced up through bloodshot eyes and began to scuttle across the floor after she saw the frightening look marring Rabastan's features. He rose and strode quickly after her. Lunging, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her onto her feet. "She got what was coming to her though, didn't she Ismene? Did you watch them die? Did she scream? Oh, how I wish it had been me that found them and not Lucius. I used to dream about every night when I was locked in that shit hole, Azkaban. I dreamed about strangling Cassandra and seeing the fear in her eyes as she stared death in the face," he hissed, his eyes alight with malice. Rabastan paused trying to regain some composure, his free fist clenching and unclenching while he closed his eyes. Dark blue met amber and a sinister sneer crossed Rabastan's features before he spat in Ismene's face and dropped her to the floor again.

Ismene tried to choke back the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm her. She guardedly watched as Rabastan summoned his robes from the sofa and headed towards the double doors. Glancing back, he smiled cruelly and smirked. "Dinner was lovely my dear, but I'm afraid I have to be off. I have much more important matters to take care of than you. Make yourself comfortable on the floor. I really don't wish to sully my sheets with the likes of you until it is absolutely necessary. Oh yes, and try and escape, and I will let Bella have her way with you," he chuckled darkly and exited the quarters.

* * *

Ismene slept on the floor that night and every night after that. Her huddled form shivered against the coldness of the marble floor and she barely got a wink of shut eye. Not that she could with the noise either. Rabastan seemed to have a thing for whores and often brought one with him to bed. Ismene spent most nights, covering her ears and trying to keep from vomiting as she listened to her Uncle bed a different woman. Most days he left her alone with the houself as her only companion. Ismene would sit on the window ledge gazing at the golden rays of sunshine until the day would slowly fade away. She was utterly desolate. Other days, however, he would use her as a punching bag, frequently taking his aggression out on her. Because of this, her injuries never seemed to heal and her little body retained that beaten and bruised appearance. Rabastan would often find her hours later, after a beating still lying in the spot where he had dropped her, covered in dried blood. It gave him great pleasure to see Cassandra's only daughter so belittled.

Three weeks into her captivity, Rabastan announced he was leaving on a mission with Bellatrix and Rodolphus. When he returned they would be married. Ismene tried to maintain her composure at this statement, but she could feel the steady rise of bile in her throat. Her lack of response only provoked Rabastan into abusing her in such a vicious nature that even he was not sure she would survive. Chuckling, he called out as he was leaving, "Better get some beauty rest, my blushing bride!"

* * *

"The Dark Lord sent the Lestranges on a mission."

"So, who gives a fuck?" Alexander slurred.

Plucking the crystal glass from his friend's unsteady hand, Adrian drawled, "You know you really need to stop drinking so much of this shite."

"Who are you…my bloody mother?" Alexander growled as he buried his head in his hands. Wiping the cobwebs from his eyes, he asked, "Why are you here anyway? I don't recall inviting you."

"I just thought you would be interested to know that Flint has been given the task of babysitting Ismene while her fiancée is off gallivanting." Adrian smirked as he watched Alexander's head fly up, his dark eyes questioning.

"Marcus Flint?"

"The very same."

"The man's a bloody moron!" Alexander stood and reached for the fireplace poker. Jabbing the flaming logs in the fireplace, he asked angrily, "Are you trying to torture me with this information, Adrian? Is this some sick scheme of yours?"

Adrian smirked and crossed the Oriental rug towards where his mate stood. "Knowing that Marcus has the aptitude of a troll, I thought you'd be hanging around the castle more, maybe sneak a peak in on Ismene."

"Even a troll values its life, Adrian. Marcus isn't bloody likely to go leaving Rabastan's quarters unwarded."

"You never know…stranger things have happened." Adrian watched his friend internally debating with his thoughts. After a few minutes, Alexander swore under his breath and headed for the library door. "Oy, where you going?"

"To the castle, you wanker."

* * *

Pain surged violently through Ismene's right leg and she struggled to remain upright. Clutching the paneled wall, she caught her breath and peered cautiously around the corner. The long, dimly lit hallway was empty. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Ismene creped down the passage, praying that no one would happen upon her. One of her head wounds had reopened and blood dripped down her neck and stained the already filthy nightgown she wore. She clutched her shoulder to her, trying not to jar it too much.

What a stroke of luck that Rabastan had left her in that stupid oaf's hands. Every night, Marcus had stumbled into the suite, drunk as a pig, and passed out on Rabastan's bed. The first two nights, Ismene had waited to observe how deeply he slept and where he kept his wand. On the third night, she knew she couldn't wait any longer, as Marcus was extremely intoxicated. Stealthy, she had stolen his wand and dismantled the wards on the doors. Now she found herself, wandering aimlessly, attempting to discover a way out of the Dark Lord's lair.

Voices echoed off the walls and Ismene hurried to find a place to hide, but there was no where to run. A thin strip of light attracted her gaze and she hurriedly pushed in the door she had not seen. Tumbling into the room, she closed the door, and uttered a locking spell.

"What the devil? Ismene?"

His voice shot through her like an arrow piercing her heart and Ismene turned to see Alexander seated in an armchair. He rose and advanced on her rapidly. The emotional weight Ismene had been carrying suddenly became too much for her to bear and her legs collapsed beneath her. Alexander caught her right before she hit the floor and stared at the beaten and bruised body of his only love.

"What did they do to you?" he cried in anguish. "Ismene, please my love…oh gods, I have to get you out of here!"

_No! Her mind screamed over and over again, but the words wouldn't form. She was so tired from running, so tired of being beaten. She wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind._

Seeing the resignation in her eyes, Alexander nodded. Casting a silencing and disillusioning spell over Ismene, he wrapped her in his cloak and gathered her in his arms. It would appear to anyone else he was just carrying an armful of cloaks. Making his way quickly out of the parlor, he headed out towards the courtyard. As the night wind blew softly through the surrounding trees, he disapparated, taking Ismene with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely review...I appreciated it.

Chapter 4

She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

--Holy Water, Big & Rich

"Is she going to be all right?"

Alina Montague glanced up wearily from her patient and nodded at her older brother. "I've healed most her injuries and given her something to help her sleep. You'll need to administer the list of potions I left on the table twice a day and she should be on bed rest a minimum of two weeks." Alina brushed a few stray tendrils back and added, "Her body has suffered severe trauma, Alexander. She needs time to recover. You must not push yourself on her."

"There is no question of that," he replied sharply. "I trust you know to keep this to yourself, Alina."

Rising from her perch, Alina regarded her brother with a mix of confusion and satisfaction. From the moment he had anxiously flooed her earlier in the evening, she knew something was up. Her calm and cool brother had seemed utterly distressed and after a few minutes of cajoling he had brought Alina to Ismene. This girl was obviously special to Alexander and Alina had a hunch that she was the same girl that her brother had been moping over for quite sometime.

"It's her, isn't it? The one you've been searching for?" she asked quietly.

Slight taken aback, Alexander replied, "What are you prattling about?"

"Alex, I may be young in the ways of the world, but I recognize the signs of a broken heart."

"Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand, Alina," he warned.

"Me, not understand," she hissed. "I may have never been in love, Alex, but it was me…me…who spent the past three years watching mother die of a broken heart, not you! You were off at school and keeping busy, while I was shut away in that dreary house, forced to endure the slow demise of my own mother." Tears glistened in Alina's sapphire eye as she thrust her chin out definitely. "I do not think you are weak for loving, Alexander. I know that is what you fear, but I am not Father." Alina glanced back at the sleeping body of Ismene and smiled. "You and I have not had the best life. We were born to privilege, raised to be dutiful even if the cause goes against our personal beliefs." A single tear slid down Alina's creamy skin as she whispered, "We are on this planet for such a short time, my brother, and if anything, I am glad that you have found someone that makes that existence bearable."

Alexander gathered his sister into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "How did you get to be so wise?"

Alina shrugged and hastily wiped her face with her sleeve. "You'll need to give her the first round of potions in three hours." Giving her brother a brief hug, she headed toward the door.

"Alina?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Thank you."

Alina nodded and left the room quietly. Alexander rubbed his eyes wearily and then took a seat next to the bed. Reaching out his hand he gently brushed Ismene's face. She was here now. He couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true. She would be safe here, with him. He would hide her away and protect her.

"Alex?" Ismene asked groggily.

"Yes, it's me luv."

Ismene blinked her eyes several times and amber met blue. "Where are we?"

"At my home. Your safe here now, Ismene."

Panic surged through Ismene's bruised body as she attempted to sit up. "What? Why? Alex if they find me here they'll kill you!"

Strong hands pushed her back against the soft mattress and righted the covers over her. "They're never going to find you Ismene. I put you under a Fidelius Charm. No one but me can see you unless I tell them you're here. I promise you're safe."

Tears leaked out of her beautiful eyes and Alex brushed them away. "Why are you risking everything for me?"

Alexander looked deeply into her eyes. "Because I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I can't live without you. I tried, Ismene, but it just didn't work. You're my everything. I don't care if you hate me for bringing you here, but I had to. My life means nothing without you. Knowing your safe now, I can breathe again."

Ismene sniffed and reached up to touch his hand. "I don't hate you. I couldn't. Everything I said to you in the dungeons was a lie."

"Why?"

"To protect you."

"Why would you want to protect me?"

Ismene squeezed her eyes shut hoping to drown out the world. Tears flowed freely down her porcelain skin. "Because I love you."

"Open your eyes, luv, please," Alex asked tenderly as he caressed her hand in his. He smiled gently as she peered back up him. "Everything is going to be all right now."

"I pray your right."

"Now get some rest. I'll stay right here."

* * *

"How is she?" Adrian asked, lazily swirling the wine in his goblet.

"Getting better everyday," Alexander replied before taking a sip from his own glass. "She gets up for a little while in the morning, but it tires her out quickly. Alina said it would be a couple more months before she is completely recovered." Alex glanced up at the clock and then asked, "How's Flint?"

"Dead."

"Really?"

"What did you think? Rabastan would welcome the fact that his bride had disappeared?"

"No."

"Bellatrix was livid. She kept telling Rodolphus they should have killed Ismene when they had the chance."

"Bet he didn't take that well."

"No. She was sporting a nice black eye the next day," Adrian chuckled. "So what are you going to do with this witch? Keep her locked up here forever and ravish her body on a daily basis?"

Alexander threw a dark look at Adrian. "You needn't worry yourself about her future. I will take good care of Ismene." Alexander took a long sip and then inquired, "By the way, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Adrian asked innocently. Alexander narrowed his eyes and took another sip of wine. Adrian placed his glass down on the table and threw his hands up in mock defeat. "All right, you caught me. I've been seeing your sister for last six months. I wanted to tell you Alex, mate, I really did. Just with everything going on with Ismene, I didn't think it was the right time."

"And what do you plan on doing now with her?"

"My intentions toward your sister are honorable."

"Good."

"How in Hades did you figure it out?"

Alex chuckled, "When I flooed her after I brought Ismene here, I could see your cloak lying on the couch."

"Fuck! Nothing escapes your notice, does it Alex?"

"It most certainly does not."

* * *

Alexander felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes in surprise. "Who's there?"

"It's me. I couldn't sleep," Ismene replied softly.

"Why not? I gave you that vial of dreamless sleep," Alex said as he relaxed against the pillows and tossed the sheets aside so Ismene could slip in.

"I didn't want to take it. I can't just keep taking potions all the time. I have to face the world with a clear head at some point." Ismene laid down and rolled onto her side to face Alex. He tucked the silk sheets around her gently and smiled lazily at her.

"You're my world," he whispered.

Ismene's lips curved into a small smile at his comment. He really was so sweet to her. Since he had rescued her, Alexander had looked after her with incredible care. Her old injuries were healing up nicely and he made sure she got plenty of rest. During the day, when he was at home, he would sit and read with her and sometimes take her on short walks around the estate. The fresh air was doing her good, and she felt stronger every day. Ismene sighed contentedly.

_Content…yes, that's what I am. _

Alexander went out of his way to make her feel safe and secure. He didn't want her to worry or dwell on the horrors of her captivity. He attempted to make her life at the manor one of peace and happiness. He indulged her every wish, whether it was food or clothing. He really was absolutely wonderful.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you ever kiss me?"

A look of surprise stole across Alexander's face. "I kiss you, luv."

"Yes, you give me pecks on the cheek and chaste kisses on my forehead."

Alexander's brow furrowed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just wish you would kiss me the way you used to…like when we were at school," she said wistfully. Seeing the glimmer of lust in his eyes, she scooted closer so their faces were within inches of one another. "Do you remember, Alexander?"

"Remember?" Alex mumbled as his eyes watched her tongue dart out and lick her pink, pouty lips.

"The way we used to kiss. You would crash your lips against mine and plunder my mouth with that delicious tongue of yours. You would kiss me with such passion that it would make my toes curl. Then you would start to kiss my jaw and then nip at my neck. Remember the way that made me moan, Alex?" Ismene brought her free hand up and grazed her finger tips against the hard ridges of Alexander's stomach. His breath caught as she stroked him gently, igniting a fire in his blood. "And then I would feel the cold air against my chest. It always amazed me how nimble those long fingers of yours are," she giggled as she continued to ghost her hand over his chest and abdomen. "Then your mouth would make love to my breasts. I would wind my hands in your dark curly hair and then cry out your name and ask you for more. Do you remember?"

Alexander tried to swallow but his throat was dry. _Merlin, was she trying to kill him?_

"Then I would get agitated and try and take all your clothes off. You would bat me off, telling me to be patient, but I would pout and you would get naked."

"Ismene," Alexander managed to choke out.

"Do you remember what would happen next, Alexander? I do. You would take the rest of my clothes off and then you would cover my body with yours. I always loved when you would first thrust into me…I felt so full and loved. Don't you want me to feel that way again, Alex? Don't you want to love me?" she whispered.

Alexander couldn't take her soft words anymore and he captured her lips with his. Tongues met as they each tasted one another and Alexander felt a surge of passion like he had never before. She tasted divine and he wanted to take all of her in. He pulled her closer so that her little body was flush against his. Panting, he broke the kiss and asked huskily, "Do you see what you do to me, Ismene? Do you feel what you do to me?" Alexander ground his hips against hers, his erection already straining against his silk pajama pants. Ismene hissed and ground back against him.

"Make love to me, Alexander. Please…I want to feel you inside of me," Ismene begged.

He should tell her no, that it was too soon for her body, but he couldn't' resist her. He never could. After tugging his pants off, he straddled her and pulled the lilac silk nightgown over her head. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, like a goddess. Covering her body with his, Alexander stared into her amber eyes as he eased himself slowly into her. Ismene held her breath as he pushed into her, her hands intertwined with his. When he had filled her, he felt her body relax and her mouth sought his. Alexander kissed her tenderly and then began to move in and out of her slow thrusts. Ismene groaned and thrust her hips up in an attempt to make him go faster, but Alexander was resolute and continued his languid pace. A fire built slowly through Ismene and suddenly crashed over her with such ferocity that she dug her nails into Alexander's back. Crying his name, she shuddered uncontrollably underneath him, causing his climax. Grunting, Alexander emptied his seed into her.

They stayed intertwined for sometime, relishing the close contact of their bodies and sharing soft kisses. Finally Alex rolled off of Ismene and then pulled her onto his chest. Happiness had often eluded him over the years, but for once he knew what it meant to be blissfully satisfied.


End file.
